


You Look Just Like Him

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 1800 era, Gay Love, Gay Sex, HELLA FUCKING COOL OKAY, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Soulmates, Vampire AU, ages, and it starts out in the 1800s!, clear to present-day!, creepgar - Freeform, hell fucking yeah thats a thing, how fucking cool is that?, im so fucking proud of this, like wow so fucking long, listen, michael is a vampire!, olde timey michael, or i may cry because seriously, reincarnated soulmate, so please lord read it, the story is so heart-felt and took me ages to make, vampire, vampire!gavin, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 1805, and Vincent was making his way to the new Michigan colony with his fiance in hopes of being one of the first new settlers and getting an ample amount of land granted to him to start a life with his beloved Gideon.</p><p>The train they were huddled in was crowded and full of families with the same aspirations, children running around and playing about tired mothers and fathers, weary from the miles they'd spent on the steam-powered beauty.</p><p>Everything was going perfect for Vincent, but when two men ambush them in an alley and he loses Gideon, he'll do anything to get revenge, even become a member of the undead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic took me for fucking ever.. haha.. ha!  
> Anyways, this amazing fic would not be anywhere near possible without the huge amount of help (seriously, she made every single good idea in this thing) of the ever-beautiful and stunningly creative deyogee.tumblr.com

The year was 1805, and Vincent was making his way to the new Michigan colony with his fiance in hopes of being one of the first new settlers and getting an ample amount of land granted to him to start a life with his beloved Gideon.

The train they were huddled in was crowded and full of families with the same aspirations, children running around and playing about tired mothers and fathers, weary from the miles they'd spent on the steam-powered beauty.

"Oh, Vincent, could we possibly indulge in adopting a child of our own one day?" Gideon squealed in delight, his not-quite-blue/not-quite-green eyes sparkling as he watched a young girl twirl around in her torn, pink dress.

"I warrant it." Vincent smiled, eyeing the small child with the same look of parental yearning. "Though perchance not in such close neighborhood." He teased, looking around at the large amount of American immigrants surrounding them.

"Vincent! Surely you jest!" Gideon laughed aloud, catching the eye of several nearby passengers. Vincent chuckled, brushing his auburn curls to the side as he moved closer to whisper into his lover's ear.

"If only my verdant seed would  fertilize your inveigled posterior, my love." Vincent purred and Gideon's face heated up, blush touching his tanned skin, barely visible in the faint light of dusk.

"I will be all the complaisant you need when we reach our destination." Gideon whispered back. "But for now it would suit you to be a proper gentleman." His face was still red however and Vincent snickered.

"Mayhaps I want to behave like the common ragamuffin." This sent Gideon into a coughing fit, choking on his incredibly poor gag reflex.

Vincent grinned, his mission a success, and leaned back in a relaxed position. Gideon kept his distance reluctantly, holding onto the ruse that they were cousins traveling ahead of time to their new land before sending for their wives. Same sex relationships were almost as frowned upon as interracial couples, and to come out was basically a death wish for the two of them, so they would have to deal with pretending while in their quarters until they could get properly situated.

The ride was long and stuffy, but completely worth it when the two men finally left the cramped compartments, what little possessions they owned strapped to their backs as they walked the busy streets in awe of the magnificent buildings surrounding them.

"Vincent, let us celebrate tonight by getting well over the bay at the pub!" Gideon smiled eagerly and Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Yes, let us act a gull on our first night in our new settlement." He spoke sarcastically, but his grin gave away his own excitement at the idea. "I adore the notion."

They took up shelter in a hotel and made sure their belongings were secure before heading out to the pub they had seen on their way in, a small place lovingly named 'The Cock's Jaw'.

"Two pints, if you please." Gideon rapped his tanned knuckles on the wooden counter, crossing his long, slender legs. He ran a hand through his hair and Vincent admired the way the golden brown locks fell against the weight of his fingers.

"Cheers to a new beginning." Gideon's grin took Vincent's breath away and they clinked their mugs together.

  
Many drinks later, the two men stumbled out of the pub together, laughing much too loudly at a joke neither of them quite remembered. Vincent led them through a dark alley, tripping over his feet.

"Vincent, you silly fool!" Gideon slurred, his upper class English accent more pronounced in his drunken state. "You've had your proper seasoning." He giggled, his tongue darting out to lick at his lower lip. Vincent watched the motion intently and growled, pushing Gideon against the wall, effectively hiding them in the shadows.

"Mayhaps I've not? Perchance I could acquire my fill from your all-but-insipid lips?" His voice was low and sultry and Gideon was shaking between his arms, his lovely eyes wide, pupils quickly expanding.

Vincent leaned in to connect their mouths ever-so-slightly, barely a brush against one another, before pulling back, hoping his smile showed all of the adoration he felt for the younger man; by Gideon's look, he assumed it did. "My love for you is so rectitude in its sincerity, I fear I am fit to burst lest I not worship every centimeter of you, my sweet." He purred, nipping at the younger man's neck.

Gideon mewled under him, leaning into the touch before using a hand to connect their lips once more, kissing him with a fervor that told Vincent he felt the exact same way. He smiled into it, not believing his impossibly good luck.

He was in a new place, a supple amount of land awaiting him, holding the love of his life and it all just seemed too perfect to be true, he thought as he fisted his fingers into the golden locks that were so familiar yet still so invigorating to the touch.

Then the feeling was gone as he was yanked back by an unknown force and slammed against the wall parallel to the one Gideon had been pressed into, the breath being knocked out of him as a broad hand pushed into it.

"What have my eyes fallen upon here?" A large, balding man snarled over him, holding him firmly against the brick structure.

"A joining most sinful." Another man growled behind him, his features rough and wrinkled. He punched Gideon in the stomach and the young man fell to the dirty floor, breaking into a coughing fit and curling in on himself.

"GIDEON!" Vincent yelled out, receiving a sharp blow to the face from the balding man.

"You will keep your mouth shut, disgusting beast." He smelled of heavy liquor, Vincent noticed as the stranger leaned in, clearly much more intoxicated than the auburn-haired man he held firm.

"Please, sir. We do not wish to initiate a scratch, nor do we hold any cogitations towards either of you." He tried to keep his voice even, keep the fear out of his tone, but his words wavered slightly.

"Be it what it would, we hold favourable cogitations towards you." The other man, Vincent believed he had black hair, laughed, kicking Gideon in the ribs. Gideon fell back to the ground, clutching his sides in clear agony.

"Please! I beg of you to leave him be! Take your vexation out on me!" Vincent offered, squirming against the restraining arm pressed against his chest.

"Your turn will come. But first, watch." The black-haired man's grin was laced with a strong venom that made Vincent cringe.

"V-vincent." Gideon wheezed out and the sound broke his heart.

"It will be okay, Gideon! Do not fear, I am right here." Vincent whispered the soothing words as the grinning man's fist connected strongly with Gideon's cheek, eliciting a pitiful whimper. He raised his head weakly and Vincent saw blood trickling down from the new wound. "It will be okay, I promise!" Vincent yelled desperately, still struggling to no avail. "I will not let harm befall you!" Tears began to form in his eyes, leaving hot trails down his freckled cheeks. He let out a sob that ripped through his chest as another punch landed directly on Gideon's large nose and a crunching sound could be heard.

"Vincent, it hurts so much!" He choked out, blow after blow being delivered to parts of his body as the man kicked and punched at any area he could reach. Vincent could do nothing but watch helplessly as more blood began to pour from fresh cuts.

"Help me, please help me!" He clawed at the ground, a hopeless attempt at crawling away. The man only laughed, a harsh, bitter laugh with cruelty that teased Vincent.

"Gideon! Just look at me, okay? Do not look away from me!" Gideon turned his head weakly, his face barely recognizable through the swelling and blood that covered it. His greenish eyes met Vincent's and even through the faint light, they were filled with unmistakable fear, sadness, and... hope?

"It is all going to be okay, Gideon! I am going to save you!" Vincent kicked his legs out but they were met only with thin air.

Gideon smiled, smiled despite the foot making contact with his gut, a smile that destroyed every fragment of Vincent's soul.

In that smile he saw Gideon give up everything they could have had. He saw the life they almost lived together. A little girl with red hair would run after her papa, laughing along with the two men as they twirled her about. They maybe would have built a play set on their land, something for their child to swing about on. They would decorate their house in trinkets that Vincent would pretend he couldn't stand, but would keep them anyways because Gideon adored silly things like that and he would get the biggest smile whenever Vincent brought another one home. They'd get a dog; not a cat, because Vincent hated them, but a big, fluffy dog that their daughter would be best friends with and they would have made-up adventures together in the yard, an inseparable pair. And when the sun began to set, they would all sit on the porch together and drink hot tea, watching the fireflies. He saw all of this wash away in Gideon's smile, but that's not what hurt most.

What really destroyed him was that Gideon wasn't completely void of hope. Part of him, a small, naive sparkle in his eye, thought that Vincent was truly going to save him, that they would walk away from this, and Vincent struggled harder for it. He was counting on his love to save him, and Vincent knew, no matter how hard he tried, that he couldn't save him. He was lying, and he let Gideon down in the worst way possible. Maybe his face showed what he was thinking because Gideon's smile faded to a look of defeat.

"I know." He whispered before letting his eyes flutter shut.

"No, stay awaken, Gideon! Keep your eyes open!" He screamed but the younger man didn't respond.

"It is time for your punishment now." The man holding him spoke, punching Vincent square in the jaw.

Vincent tried to fight back, but the two men had him on the ground in an instant, taking turns kicking at either side of him. He coughed and blood spattered the dirt beside him.

"He will be dead before dawn." The black haired man told the other one after a while and he nodded; they laughed together, congratulating each other on punishing such a sinful act as they trotted out of the alley, making their way presumably back to the pub for another round.

"G-Gideon." Vincent let out a low groan at the pain in his abdomen as he inched his way to his unmoving lover, praying for the best, but knowing the worst was true.

"My love, Gideon, please do not do this! Please... please do not..." He painstakingly attempted to pull himself into a sitting position but failed miserably. He winced, reaching out to shake Gideon's shoulder. "Y-you are going to be okay." He breathed out, tears streaming from his face and leaving small spots clean as the salty liquid washed away the blood.

"I.. I am going to save us. You rest until then." He nodded his head, staring into the empty eyes of his only love. "Yes. Just rest." His hand pulled Gideon's in to hold it, and the skin was cold to the touch. He rubbed soothing circles into it with his thumb, painful sobs escaping him.

"I promise... I promise to save us." He muttered, feeling tired. Fatigue filled every inch of his aching body and he allowed it to, seeing no reason in struggling against it. He closed his eyes, ready to fall into darkness, when he heard a quiet bang. He looked around, his vision slightly blurred, to see a figure hovering over him, staring at him intently.

"Tsk, tsk. It truly is a shame to see such a pretty, young face taken so early." A deep voice spoke from the figure, his head turned towards where Gideon lay still, his eyes still staring at nothing.

The figure leaned in towards Vincent, but the older man made no attempt to move. He'd given up.

Lips were pressed against his ear and whispered words traveled in. "I would wager you would rather enjoy enacting revenge on the ruffians that stole your love from you, correct?"

Vincent gave one nod, his head feeling heavier than a boulder.

"Would you give everything?"

Another nod.

"Even your freedom?"

What freedom did he have to live anyways, without Gideon? Another nod.

"Well, then." A new pain erupted in his already agonized body as the stranger... bit him? Yes, the stranger was biting into his flesh, drawing blood, and a slurping sound that was slowly becoming more muffled as Vincent faded away filled his ears. Black spots appeared in his vision and the pain dulled, and Vincent was gone.

His eyes snapped open only seconds later and he felt like a changed man. Everything was so much... clearer. He could see the detail in each brick, the veins of leaves in each tree, and colors were bright and full.

He could hear the blood stop rushing through his veins, the uneven and raspy breaths he took, and the wind blowing through the trees.

He no longer felt any pain, and upon looking down realized that any wounds he possessed were healed, no evidence of them ever existing except the dried blood that stained his torn clothes.

"What witchcraft is this?" He mumbled, standing up easily and confronting the figure. The man standing in front of him was young-looking, likely only aged twenty-three, with sandy blonde hair and a boyishly attractive face with more freckles than Vincent thought a face could hold.

The boy grinned to expose razor-sharp teeth and Vincent jumped back, chestnut eyes widening in fear.

"I am no witch. Oh no, I am much worse. And now, so are you."

Vincent brought up a hand and pricked his finger on his own now-sharpened teeth. "W-what have you transformed me into?" His heartbeat was nonexistant and he clutched at his chest, pressing his back against the wall.

"I believe the name you humans have created is... vampire." The young man hissed out and Vincent gasped, falling to his knees.

"You.. you have made me into a horrid abomination!" He screamed pounding his fists against the earth. The young man was on him in an instant, pulling him up and gripping him by the shoulders with incredible strength.

"No! I have given you new life! I have given you a chance to avenge the lost soul of your beloved. And all I ask is that you serve me as my loyal follower. Do this, and I will teach you how to thrive, to fight, and to kill." He snarled the last word, grinning as if the idea was the most appealing thing in the world. Vincent chewed on his lower lip gently in thought, unsure of whether he wanted that.

The man could see Vincent's turmoil and leaned in closer, whispering. "Do it for him. You could not protect him then. Do not let him die in vain." Vincent winced at the words, tears streaming from his chestnut eyes, a thin line of red lacing the edges of his irises.

He squeezed them shut, finding his resolve, and nodded.

"Come along then. What be your name?" He asked, holding out a hand to pull the older (but was he older than this beast?) man up. He took it hesitantly, brushing off the miserable excuse for clothing that still clung to his body.

"Michael Vincent Jones. But I am addressed as Vincent." He stated, holding himself high, though he felt as if he were made of jelly.

"Vincent." The young man mulled the name over before humming his approval. "You will call me Master, and nothing else." He turned away, motioning for Vincent to follow, and the auburn-haired man gritted his animal-like teeth. Who was this monster to boss him around? To force him to call him his 'Master'? Vincent did not take orders from anyone, especially not a young ruffian!

He stepped forward, ready to say exactly that, when a thought struck him.

In a weird way, this man was his... creator, the giver of his new life and the only chance he had of surviving it. He had no clue what he was doing, and though he was a fairly good fighter, he somehow knew there was no way he could defeat this strange and powerful man.

So he fell in step behind him, tightening his muscles angrily as the boy led him through the streets, past filthy dwellers of the night that knew no better of the situation, had no clue that monsters walked among them. Only an hour prior, neither had Vincent.

The walk was short and when the man (Vincent would NOT call him Master in his own head, if at all!) stopped, they stood before an abandoned warehouse, hardly even completed in several places. Sandy (that fit him, considering his hair color. Vincent decided to call him that) peeled back a large beam of wood to reveal a small opening which he motioned him into.

From there he followed Sandy through the dark (which he could see surprisingly perfectly through) and molded structure, down stairs missing several boards, and down a hallway that he felt would never end, until they came to a steel door that greatly contrasted the wooden area surrounding it. Sandy pulled it open with one hand easily and pulled Vincent into a room that was in much better shape than anything else he'd seen that night.

"Incredible." He whispered out, his eyes taking in the metal room filled with expensive contraptions and artifacts he was certain were hundreds of years old for he was a fairly well-educated man.

"I see you are admiring my home." Sandy said, fondly stroking a wooden statue of a bear. Vincent nodded and Sandy smirked.

"I am sure you will find it accommodating, where you will be staying, but that can wait. Now, I will provide you with sustenance and teach you to fight." He stepped into a side room, leaving Vincent alone to ponder what he had said. Where he would be staying?

How long would he be with this man? What would he have to do? He frowned at the possibilities.

And... what was his sustenance, exactly? Was it what so many legends had told him? His stomach churned at the thought.

His worst fear was confirmed when Sandy returned with a jar full of red liquid. Vincent felt a hunger flow through him and he was a little frightened by its intensity at seeing the blood.

"Drink this." Sandy held out the jar and Vincent grabbed it timidly; but when he tried to pull it away, Sandy kept his grip on it. "Say your thanks."

"Thank you." Vincent yanked on it but still it remained firm in the other's hand.

"Thank you, what?" He smirked and Vincent glared at him. No, he would not stoop to that level. Another pang of hunger hit him and he nearly doubled over from the pain of it, his mouth watering.

"T-thank you... master." He gritted out, disgusted with himself but grateful when Sandy (yes, it was still Sandy in his mind!) released his hold and he held the jar in his hand.

He unscrewed the cap and merely stared at the drink as it sloshed around. He was going to drink blood. The thought made him equally disgusted as he was hungry, an odd combination he had never felt before.

He brought the container up to his lips with shaky hands and took a large gulp, swallowing it quickly.

It tasted... delicious. It was sweet yet salty and something he'd never come across before, and he drank it greedily, the blood sitting in his stomach and filling him.

He handed the jar back and wiped red droplets from his face.

"Very good, my pet. That was your first drink, but from now on you will drink what you need from me. As I shall drink from you." Sandy purred and Vincent could have growled at him. He didn't want the leech's fangs anywhere near him. But really, what choice did he have? He was a man of his word, and he needed Sandy. "Now, let us fight." The man moved lightning quick, landing a punch right in Vincent's gut. He gasped, falling back and cursing angrily.

"What-" Before he could finish, the man was behind him, kicking the back of his skull and sending him flying forward.

"Stop!" Vincent yelled, coughing. He looked down at a gash on his arm, acquired from the fall, and watched in amazement as it healed immediately before he was punched once again.

"You will have to learn to block, and to fight. You must make haste in your movements and fight with abandon." Sandy called to him and Vincent jumped to his feet. "Take a deep breath and find peace. Clear your mind, and what you must do will be evident to you." A fist came at him and he dodged it quickly, his chestnut eyes widening.

"Very good, Vincent." Sandy praised and Vincent couldn't help but smile proudly.

They continued to fight and train throughout the night and the next day and Vincent hadn't noticed he didn't feel tired whatsoever until they emerged from the building and were graced by the elegant hues of reds and pinks from a stunning sunset.

"Can we not be out in the sunlight?" Vincent wondered aloud, walking down the street next to the younger-looking man.

"We can. We merely started that rumor for the less experienced hunters and few gulls who believe in us would believe they were safe in daylight." Sandy grinned and Vincent scrunched his face up. "Now, the first man you are looking for lives here. It is their card night, so the other man will be there." They stopped in front of a modest hut-like home. Vincent nodded and trudged forward immediately, rage fueling him.

He didn't bother to knock, choosing instead to rip the door open. The more fear he put into these men before murdering him, the better.

"Honey! Is someone here?" He heard a woman yell from somewhere and froze. The monster had a wife?

"Daddy!" He heard next and was filled with pure fury.

The balding man, the one that had held down Vincent, came into view and he scowled.

"You two stay in there! Johnathon, come here!" He yelled back and soon the black-haired man stood beside him.

"It seems someone wanted us to finish the job on him." He cooed and Vincent grinned, revealing his sharp fangs and reveling in the looks of fear that crossed the men's faces.

"It will not be I that dies tonight." He took a step forward and the men cowered away.

"Monster!" The bald man screamed and Vincent screamed.

"YOU ARE THE MONSTERS! YOU TOOK FROM ME MY VERY HEART FOR NAUGHT A REASON BUT YOUR OWN IGNORANCE!" He advanced further but halted when a woman in her mid thirties holding a child of only three in her arms emerged from the same doorway the men had, fear in her eyes.

A maddening thought took over Vincent and he pounced, grabbing the woman and child and holding them despite her yelps.

"What if I were to take what you loved from you?" He yelled and the balding man dropped to his knees, pleading.

"Please! Please, I beg of you to let them go." Vincent opened his mouth and held his fangs dangerously close to the woman's neck, pulling her head back by her hair to expose the skin further.

"I have no reason to. Tell her. Tell her what you did to me!" He moved his face closer and the man let out a cry.

"I... We.. We killed his lover." The man sighed out and the woman gasped.

"They forced me to watch as they beat him! He begged for me to save him, and I could not!" A sob escaped Vincent and he quickly silenced himself. "And now, I shall do the same to you." He bit into flesh and blood seeped out. He swallowed it hungrily, taking in deep mouthfuls.

The man cried out but didn't make a move to stop him, perhaps too consumed with fear, and Vincent drained her dry, dropping her corpse onto the ground. The child landed on the floor and started screaming it's discomfort, but Vincent ignored it.

"You... You horrendous creature!" The man stood and threw a punch, one that Vincent easily deflected. He grabbed either side of his head and snapped his neck like a toothpick, relishing in the noise of the sharp crack. He then turned to the black-haired man; Johnathon, he'd been called.

"Are you sorry, Johnathon?" He purred, stepping closer. Johnathon nodded, sobbing as Vincent grabbed him as he had the other man.

"Mayhaps the lord shall for give you then." He snarled before twisting Johnathon's head completely around; he fell with a heavy thud.

Vincent laughed; he stood, surrounded by the corpses and screaming baby and he laughed louder and harder than he ever could, the laugh of a man broken with heartache and pain unfathomable to the average human being.

He was still laughing, tears pouring from his eyes, when he caught his own reflection in the mirror on the wall. He stopped, sobered by the sight of him, his irises blackened by his dilated pupils, his mouth open in a twisted grin, blood dripping from his fangs.

He turned to the side and vomited onto the floor, heaving up disgust for himself.

"W-what am I?" He yelled, tearing at his hair. He punched a hole into the wall and ran out of the building, past Sandy, back to the only place he could think to go.

He sat in the alley, unsurprised yet almost sad to see that Gideon's body was gone. Guards would have found it and taken it away the next day.

"I am so sorry." He whispered, staring at the ground, the dirt still stained slightly with blood left uncleaned. "I.. I have done a terrible thing. But never again, Gideon. I promise you."

"There you are!" Sandy rounded the corner, walking up to where Vincent sat in a pitiful mess. "You cannot just run off like that! Come now, we shall return home." Sandy scolded him and he nodded, scrambling to his feet.

"Yes, Master." He sighed, resigned and followed him back to the building.

Sandy fed from him, a feeling that wasn't unpleasant but felt awkward to have the other do, then sent him through the other door he had seen earlier. It led to a very small, closet-like room with only a dresser in it.

"No bed?" He had asked, to which Sandy had snorted.

"We do not sleep, you fool." He then closed the door on Vincent.

"Then I have nothing human left." He fell to his knees and didn't move for hours, quietly sobbing to himself.

-

It had been fifteen years since Vincent had been turned and still he stayed with his master, doing his bidding and letting him feed off of him, receiving barely any blood back.

He killed for his master, hating every second, when the alpha vampire requested something to eat other than Vincent, claiming he often got bored of the lesser vampire's blood.

He was out doing just that one night when he heard a bang behind him. He whipped around to see a man with dark hair and a scruffy beard standing there proudly. He wore a jacket unlike any that Vincent had ever seen, an article made of tanned leather that possessed no buttons yet was still closed and several pockets. A belt clasped around him that held vials and flasks of things unknown and a currently empty gun holster. He wondered where the gun could be until he saw the stranger's hand. A flintlock pistol was pointed directly at Vincent and his eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me, but-"

"Do not move, foul monster!" The man yelled, shaking the gun for emphasis. Vincent raised his arms in a sign of surrender, confused. "I am Cordon Fink, most distinguished hunter in the colonies, and I am here to send you to the Hell of which you belong!" He shot his gun and Vincent moved quickly, dodging it and tackling the hunter to the ground.

"You do not understand!" Vincent attempted to reason. "I mean you no harm!" Cordon struggled with him and they rumbled onto the floor. A shot rang off and they both paused for a moment.

"FUCK!" Vincent screamed, a severe pain unlike anything he had felt in over a decade bloomed in his foot and he shot up, running as fast as he could away from the area, ignoring Cordon's threatening yells.

By the time he had reached his home, the wound was healed but he was still slightly shaken. He knew about hunters from his master, but had never expected to come across one. He fixed his hat before crawling through the hole where his master waited expectantly.

The younger-looking (but much older than him, Vincent had learned throughout the years) turned to him, look of praise turning to anger as he saw Vincent standing their empty-handed.

"Where is my meal?" He growled and Vincent cowered as he was smacked across the face.

"I-I am sorry, Master! I was attacked by a Hunter!" He explained quickly, looking down at the floor.

"You fool! Your clumsy antics have attracted a hunter! You disgust me!" He spat out. "And now I have no dinner but your filthy blood. Come here! You will please your master tonight to make up for what you have done." Vincent nodded, whimpering apologies, as he got down on his hands and knees, facing away from the sandy-haired man.

His pants were yanked down with angry motions and he heard his master spit into his hand and press rough fingers against his hole. He pushed one in with little warning and prepped Vincent the bare minimum before shoving his dick in, thrusting in hard.

Vincent, used to the treatment, gritted his teeth, knowing the consequences would be much more severe if he were to protest. His master bit down into his neck, sucking out blood hungrily.

Vincent dropped his head, feeling his master wrap a hand around his member and pump it hard until it was erect, matching his hand motions with each hard thrust he delivered.

"Speak up, pet, I cannot hear you!" The alpha ordered and Vincent squeezed his eyes shut, filled with shame.

"M-Master! Yes, Master! I.. I l-love when you touch me!" He wanted to puke, to smash something, but he continued to yell praises until his master was cumming and he was allowed release.

"Now, go away. Tomorrow we will find a new home because of you, filth." His master snarled and Vincent apologized once more before retreating to his small room and sitting in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The year was 2005.

Two hundred years ago, Vincent was a young immigrant, happily moving to a new place with the love of his life. He was starting new, and things were looking up.

But that had been then, and things had changed dramatically. Vincent tried to avoid mirrors, but sometimes, when he was out at the store or just out, he would catch his reflection and cringe. He was thin, so thin he looked like a walking skeleton even through the baggy hoodies he had taken to wearing, and had black shadows under his eyes from stress that seemed to be eating him away. Though he was only twenty-five (in body, anyways), he looked thirty and he knew it.

They lived in New Jersey, his master and him, in one of the few slightly-secluded houses available (they had plenty of money).

"Vincent! Come here immediately!" His master called and Vincent practically ran to his side, tripping slightly over the rug. "Look at you, so pathetic." He smirked, staring down at the auburn-haired man. "It's sad, really. Honestly, I don't know how anyone could ever love you."

Vincent's muscles tightened and he held back a growl, as he had for so many years. But this time was different. He was already on edge; it was the anniversary of losing his true love, and he was not taking it well. He'd been drinking (and though alcohol barely affected him, it was still comforting) and wallowing in his own pity.

"Hell, I don't even know how Gideon could love you." The name caught Vincent's attention and he looked up, snarling.

"Don't talk about Gideon." He warned and his master only grinned wider.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve? Gideon was useless, weak. He was nothing compared to me, compared to what I have made you! Filthy little beast. I only regret that he was dead when I got there. I would have loved to see the life drain from those pretty green eyes."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Vincent jumped on him, punching any part he could reach. He bit down and tore at flesh, screaming all the while. The alpha vampire punched and kicked but Vincent felt none of it, continuing his barrage until blood soaked his face and fists, spilling onto the floor and forming a pool.

He looked down at the mess below him, knowing what he must do. Before his master could have time to heal, Vincent bit through his throat, snapping the spine with his fists and completely removing the head. He threw it across the room and went to the garage, coming back and spilling gasoline onto the body and throughout the house.

With a final goodbye, he lit the match that sent the house into flames.

"Fuck! Fuck, what have I done?!" He yelled to nothing, pacing back and forth. He was miles, states even, away from what he had called home and the severity of his actions were hitting him.

He'd killed one of his own kind. Not just another vampire, but an alpha vampire.

As far as he knew, nothing like that had ever been done, at least not without the offending vampire suffering a quick and painful death.

"I gotta.. I gotta get a new place, a new home!" He yanked at his hair nervously. Luckily, he'd had the sense to grab some necessities (clothing, money, etc.) before burning the place, but he didn't have any sort of identification and there was no way he could get it that he knew of. Another thought hit him. "I can't keep going by this name!"

So he decided to go by Michael, fleeing to one of the farthest states from New Jersey; Texas.

He arrived in the night and rented a hotel room. He was starving, having not eaten in weeks, and he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. He couldn't kill anyone (he'd made a promise a long time ago to never hurt another human being), and human food only made him puke.

He wandered around for a long time, thinking of alternatives, when he came across a farm. An idea struck him and he climbed over the fence onto the open yard, walking up to a grazing cow.

"Okay, you can do this." He whispered to himself, pacing in front of the animal. "It's just like in that Little Vampire movie. Cows are way better than humans, right?" He looked up at the cow and the creature looked back lazily, wide brown eyes staring at him innocently. He locked eyes with it for a while before going back into a more furious pacing with a yell of "FUCK!"

He circled the cow, poking it occasionally and getting no reaction. He had even put his mouth on it once, retreating with a tongue-ful of hair.

"Stupid cute little cow." He grumbled to himself, sitting back in his hotel room after pussing out. "I don't need food anyways." His stomach protested but he buried his face into the pillows, staying that way and wishing more than anything that he could sleep and take the pains away.

Michael left the hotel early, checking out apartments for rent. After quite a bit of searching, he was able to find a nice one that didn't require any information that he couldn't easily bullshit.

He moved in and made his roots, got a job at Game Stop (he had a love for games since they came out), and tried to live a normal life.

-

The year was 2013.

Michael was living in his small apartment happily, and had even gained friends. Those that knew him thought he was a little jumpy and much too skinny, having no clue how long he'd actually gone without eating. He never dated anyone, many noticed, even though many women and men alike had tried, and he never talked about anything in his past.

He was sitting in his apartment playing Banjo Kazooie (one of his favourite games) when he the door was suddenly being banged on. He grumbled, thinking that maybe one of his friends was drunk and needed a place to stay.

He pulled the door open with a "Hello" that never left his lips before he was tackled to the ground.

"Ow, ow! What the fuck!" He yelled, throwing the person off of him and jumping to his feet.

A man was standing in front of him, a man with black hair and a scruffy beard. He looked vaguely familiar, Michael thought, but he couldn't put his finger on it until he saw the tan jacket with a zipper (he knew what that was now, and almost wanted to laugh that there was a time where the idea was so foreign) and a belt filled with flasks and vials of unknown things.

"Cordon?" He cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"How do you know that name?" The man growled. No, not Cordon. That would be ridiculous. A descendant, surely. Shit, that meant he was a hunter..

"Listen, buddy, I'm not what you think." He held up his hands like he had so many years ago, taking a step back. "So just put the gun down, okay?"

"You're a monster." The man hissed. Michael lifted up his baggy shirt to show his painfully thin body, each bone clearly visible.

"Does this fucking look like I've fed recently? HUH?!" Michael yelled, annoyed, and the hunter faltered, clearly put-off.

"Um..." He lowered his gun hesitantly.

"Just sit down for a second and I'll explain some shit, okay?" Michael took a seat on his couch and after several minutes of contemplation, the hunter followed.

"You have five minutes before I shoot your ass without another thought." He grumbled and Michael nodded.

"My name is Michael. I'm a vampire. I was born on July twenty-fourth in the year seventeen-eighty." The hunter's blue eyes widened in shock. "A vampire changed me so I could get revenge... on.." He teared up, unsure if he could continue.

"Just get on with it." The hunter took pity on him and Michael let out a little sigh of gratitude.

"Okay, anyways. After I did, I swore off drinking another human's blood. My mast- I mean, the alpha vampire that made me, basically kept me as this terrible slave for two hundred years before I.. well, I killed him. And I knew that if the vampires found out, assuming they don't think it's a hunter, then they'd come after me so I fled down here eight years ago and I haven't eaten anything since." He finished.

"You mean you haven't eaten for eight entire years?" Michael nodded and the hunter looked surprised. "You can't die from that?"

"I'm immortal. Not many things can kill me. Well, except cutting off my head."

The hunter sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck, dude. My name's Geoff. Geoff Ramsey."

Michael scrunched up his forehead. "Not Fink?"

"Wha-.. How did you know my last name used to be Fink?" Geoff eyed him suspiciously.

"I ran into a hunter once with that same jacket and belt. Cordon Fink. You look a lot like him." He said simply.

"He was like one of my great, great, great something or others, I dunno. How was he like?"

Michael grimaced. "Quick-triggered asshole. Fucking douchebag shot me in the foot. Don't get me wrong, it healed immediately, but I still feel that shit, y'know! Gun-happy psycho, he was." Geoff let out a bark of laughter and Michael smiled.

"Figures he'd be related to me. Anyways, if you're serious about not eating people, and if that gamerscore is correct, I could give you a job. It would guarantee protection." Michael's face lit up and he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Sure! What's the job?"

"You ever heard of a place called Rooster Teeth?"

-

Rooster Teeth, as it turned out, was a gaming company. He had spent the night watching videos of them (it was the first time he was grateful that he couldn't sleep) and had to admit that everyone was hilarious. He would have never guessed that Geoff was a hunter, either.

When the sun rose, he got dressed and walked to the building (he could've called a taxi but he had an hour to kill and wanted to familiarize the path).

The building was rather nice, with the words "Rooster Teeth" clear as day on the front.

He walked in and a girl with blonde hair stopped him.

"Hi! I'm Kara. How may I help you?" Her voice was chipper and it kinda annoyed Michael. Overly-excited people tended to bug him, besides Gideon. He'd always found it cute in Gideon. He pushed the thought out of his head quickly.

"Um, Geoff just hired me last night." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Right! He left me a note this morning. Michael, right?" The man nodded and she smiled. "Great! Down this hall, take the first hall right, and it's the first door on the right." He thanked her and took her instructions, coming to a plain white door. He opened it slowly to see an office with several desks and a lot of technical equipment. There was a shelf full of games at the back and Michael itched to check them all out.

The room was empty besides a lone man with dark hair and glasses sitting in the back right near the window and Michael called out to him.

"Hey! I'm the new guy." The man turned, smiling face quickly dissolving to a look of horror.

"AHHHH!" He screamed and looked around wildly before flinging his controller at the unsuspecting vampire. It hit him on the forehead and bounced off, making Michael yelp out in pain.

"Ow, dude, what the fuck?" He rubbed at the bump and the younger-looking man jumped up and began throwing games at him. Michael dodged them easily, more aware now, but still equally confused.

"Would you.. Could you... WOULD YOU STOP!" He paused for a second and a game hit his shoulder.

"Woah, lad! Calm down!" Geoff entered the office, laughing as he stepped in front of Michael.

"Geoff! The vampire.. He's HERE!" The young man, he looked a bit foreign to Michael, was wide-eyed and breathing heavily. Michael could hear his heartbeat loud and clear, the blood flowing through his veins at a quicker pace.

"What!" Michael questioned Geoff angrily.

"Umm... hehe." Geoff shrugged, blushing slightly. "We all need to sit down for a second. I have to explain to both of you." Michael sat on the couch and Ray eyed it before sitting down at his own desk. Geoff sat at what Michael assumed was his own desk.

"Okay, so... Ray and I have been watching you for the past month." He confessed and Michael's mouth fell open.

"DUDE! What the fuck?" He scowled and Ray flinched.

"We thought you were a monster! That's not important. Anyways, Ray is my little apprentice here. He's not good at spotting vampires so I was showing him the ropes, y'know?" He turned to Ray then, who was still eyeing Michael with a look of disdain. "Ray, I sat down and talked with him last night. He's a vampire, yes, but he doesn't eat people. Actually, he doesn't eat anything." Michael stood up and pulled up his shirt to emphasize this and Ray gasped. "Exactly. I think we've found our first good vampire, dude. And he could help us to know more about them."

"Well... I've never mistrusted your judgement so okay." He grumbled, still keeping his distance.

"Great because his desk is beside yours." Michael laughed along with Geoff as Ray let out a whine of protest.

Two other men arrived not long after, both older than him (in body, anyways). One man, the one that sat by Geoff, had a large beard and glasses, and he greeted Michael warmly. Ray let out a little strangled noise when they shook hands and Michael snickered. The other, a larger man with sandy colored hair, merely nodded at him before sitting on the couch and setting up for the day. Michael liked that he was so calm.

"Alright men, Gavin isn't here today because the asshole wasn't feeling well, but we've got Michael!"

Michael flashed them all a grin, showing proudly his ability to retract his sharp fangs to make them look like normal teeth.

"Hey guys." He greeted and Ryan gave him a curious look.

"You have an odd accent. Where are you from?" He smirked knowingly at Geoff and the man held back a snicker.

"New Jersey." He said simply and Ryan nodded.

They filmed an AHWU after that, introducing the new man, and Ryan showed him some things on the computer that he would need to know.

"Gavin's better with this program than I am, so I'm sure he'll show you a lot more tomorrow." He said before going back to his work. He didn't talk much; it was refreshing to Michael.

"Hey... Hey Ray." Michael whispered while the other men were working. The younger man tensed, looking over hesitantly. Michael brought out his fangs and bared them at Ray, running his tongue over them. Ray whimpered quietly before turning back to his work wordlessly and Michael let out a bark of laughter.

By the end of the day, he'd gotten to know the guys fairly well and he really enjoyed his work. He went home and continued watching old videos until the next day.

He called a cab the next morning, consequently making himself ten minutes late, much to his annoyance.

He opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office, apology already pouring out of his mouth.

"Sorry I'm late, fucking cab driver was ret-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the man sitting in front of him that had turned at his entrance. "G-Gideon." He breathed out, his eyes widening as he locked on green ones, so pure in their beauty.

"Wot?" The man opened his mouth, still smiling, and Michael heard Gideon's voice, calling to him. His eyes teared up and then he was being pushed out of the office by a concerned Geoff, closing the door behind them and breaking his eyes away from the other man.

"Gideon!" Michael yelled out, trying to scramble over Geoff, but the hunter held him.

"Woah, woah, woah, lad!" Michael stopped struggling, but he was sobbing now. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked, and his face was so sincere in its worry and care that Michael broke, telling Geoff everything.

He told Geoff every single detail of Gideon, still fresh in his mind, as if it'd all been yesterday. He told of his terrible revenge, what he had done, how he had promised everything to Gideon. By the end of it, he wished he could sleep but he knew it was impossible and it hurt even more.

"Shhh, it's okay." Geoff pulled him into a hug and Michael flinched away before allowing it. "But that's not Gideon in there, okay? It's Gavin." Michael nodded. He had known it couldn't be Gideon, it would have been silly for it to be. "You ready to go back in now?"

"Yeah." Michael wiped his eyes and fixed his curls as Geoff opened the door, revealing the same beautiful face, now back at work.

"Gavin, this is Michael. He started here yesterday, which you would know if you'd came in, asshole." Geoff teased and Gavin grinned sheepishly, standing to greet the secret vampire.

"Hi, Micoo!" God, he was the same! His golden hair, his not-quite-blue/not-quite-green eyes, even his enthusiasm was the same. Michael smiled back, sticking out his hand. "Don't be silly!"

Gavin pulled Michael into a big hug and he melted into it with a stifled whimper. He squeezed his eyes shut, just holding him for a second, until the Brit was pulling away, still smiling that perfect smile. Michael took in a deep breath before taking his seat (right beside Gavin!).

"Um, Gav, I want you to spend today showing Michael the ropes." Geoff ordered and Gavin perked up.

"I'd love to, Geoff!" He wheeled closer and Michael's brain seemed to stutter; he could hear Gavin's soft breathing beside him. "Hi again, Micoo." He blushed and Michael could have died, if he wasn't already technically dead anyways.

"Hello, Gavin." He whispered back and the younger man laughed.

"Should we be whispering, Micoo?"

Michael chuckled. "Yes, Gavin, this is all very secretive." He muttered back and they giggled.

It continued like that throughout the day, the two forming an automatic and immediate bond that surprised several people.

Michael cried all through the night.

-

"I'd like to go on a date with you, Gavin." It'd been six months since Michael had started working at Rooster Teeth and the boys were inseparable, so it came as no shock to anyone, except maybe Michael, when Gavin readily agreed.

"Where are we going, my little Micoo?" Gavin cooed as they walked out of the office.

"McDonald's." Michael deadpanned, continuing when Gavin clearly didn't get he was joking. "A movie, asshole. Do I look like a pleb to you?" He rolled his eyes as the taxi arrived and they got into the back, holding hands (when did they start that? Michael didn't remember grabbing it, not that he was complaining).

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked and Gavin squealed excitedly.

"Frozen!" He said immediately and Michael snickered.

"A Disney movie?" Though he was honestly just excited to see any movie. He loved movies, especially since when he was born they didn't exist, and it was even longer before they had sound, let alone sound and special effects. And now they were in 3D!

"It's supposed to be top!" Gavin defended and Michael hummed as he paid for the tickets, accepting the tickets.

They entered the dark theater and too their seats, fingers intertwining together across the armrest.

When the movie started, they were a normal distance apart.

Somewhere around where Elsa left the kingdom, Gavin had rested his head on Michael's shoulder.

When Anna got kicked out of the castle, Gavin kissed Michael softly on the lips.

Michael vaguely remembered something about the rock trolls, but he was much busier with his tongue down Gavin's throat.

Somewhere around Elsa being in prison, Gavin's slender, tanned fingers had made their way up Michael's thigh, teasing the area begging for attention, an area that hadn't been touched by anyone but him for over a decade.

Michael had no clue how the movie ended, but he couldn't have cared less as he rushed home, a horny and teasing Gavin in his passenger seat.

They kissed frantically against his door for what seemed like an eternity before the door finally popped open and they toppled in, laughing into each other's mouths as they stumbled to Michael's bedroom, shedding clothing as they went.

He silently thanked the past him for buying sheets and a comforter for his bed for decoration purposes as he threw Gavin onto them and crawled on top, kissing at the younger man's furry chest. Gavin mewled under him and Michael practically growled, hastily removing the rest of their clothing and grabbing the bottle of lube from his nightstand.

"Fuck, Gav." He mumbled into hot skin, lubing up his fingers and pressing one against Gavin's hole. It'd been so long since he fucked someone, he was ready to burst already as Gavin moaned his pleasure of Michael fingering him.

The vampire added another finger, then a third, stroking velvety walls that he missed so much and stretching him thoroughly before taking them out and replacing them with the head of his cock.

He pushed in slowly, muttering 'fuck' over and over like some weird chant, until he bottomed out.

"Ready?" He whispered, thrusting in as soon as he saw the yes forming on Gavin's kiss-swollen lips. He licked at Gavin's neck, slamming into the Brit harder and harder with each kiss, breathing heavily and hearing each movement. He was in sensory overload and he loved it.

He pressed a firm kiss onto Gavin's throat and could feel the pulse, could feel the warm, sweet blood flowing under his lips. If only he could...

His fangs came out and he nipped at Gavin, eliciting a moan as delicious as sin, and before he knew it his fangs were sinking deeper, splitting skin, drawing blood, and he took a big, painfully needy gulp.

His eyes snapped open at the yelp of pain that escaped Gavin and he jumped off, crawling backwards to the edge of the bed with a look of pure horror on his face matched only by Gavin's, who was currently cradling his neck with his fingers.

"You... you..." Gavin stuttered out, staring at Michael's fangs, dripping the blood of the Brit. "You bit me!" He exclaimed, standing up quickly and collecting the clothes that were in the bedroom.

"Gav I-" He went to move towards and Gavin flinched. The action of fear stopped Michael and he hung his head in shame "I'm so sorry. Please let me explain..."

"You're a monster!" Gavin yelled, slipping on his pants without his underwear. "D-Don't follow me!" He ran out of the bedroom and Michael heard the door slam shut. Michael let out a sob, wiping the blood from his face in disgust.

He'd fucked up everything; his life, his job, his happiness, even his chance of finding love again. Gavin's words cut him like a knife, reminding him that no matter what he did, he'd always be a beast.

He let out a long cry, filled with despair and heartbreak. "I'm so sorry, Gideon." He curled into himself, tears streaming down his face. He supposed all he could do now was wait for Geoff to come and kill him, he thought. He slipped on a pair of sweat pants, not wanting for Geoff to see him completely vulnerable, and waited.

  
It was around four in the morning when a violent shake ran through Michael. He groaned, unsure of what was happening. He tried to stand up but his legs collapsed like jelly and he fell to the floor.

He began to shake more, a piercing pain pounding in his head, and he screamed out.

"FUCK!" He gasped, trying and failing to crawl towards his living room. He cried out, knowing nobody would hear him as he held himself on the ground, his entire body racking and hurting worse than anything he'd felt in hundreds of years, possible ever.

"Michael?" He faintly heard a voice. "Michael!" The voice was frantic, with an odd accent, and he felt himself struggling to be lifted and drug to the couch.

"Michael, can you hear me?" Through his haze of pain, he saw a face more beautiful then the setting sun.

"Gideon.." He whispered, reaching out a hand to place it softly on the tanned cheek. "Gideon.. I'm so sorry. I promised I'd save you... I promised... and instead, I became this monster. My love, I don't know where I went wrong, I just..." His stomach clenched as a painful sob escaped him. "I just miss you so much, baby. I could've... I should've done more!" He leaned his head on Gideon's shoulder, breathing in his scent. "I promised you... I promised you..." His body was begging to pass out, but he couldn't, and the agony ran through him, toying with him.

"Michael, it's me, Gavin!" The voice called back and the pieces clicked together quickly.

"Gav.. you came back?" He whispered and Gavin nodded. His vision cleared enough to see the fear in Gavin's eyes, fear that Michael was causing by being a monster.

"Michael, baby, are you okay?" No, he didn't have fear of Michael, he had fear FOR Michael. "Wot's happening?!"

"I don't... withdrawal.." He groaned, doubling over. "Why did... why did you come back?"

"I..." Gavin bit his lip. "I'm not sure. I just felt I needed to, that something was telling me to. I needed to know what you were, why you bit me. I still do, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you suffer like this. What will stop this?" He asked and Michael whimpered.

"B-blood." He squeezed his eyes shut and felt Gavin tense. "But I can't..."

"Michael, take some of mine."

"Gavin, I can't!" Michael argued but Gavin shushed him with his finger.

"You need some and I have more than plenty. Take some, and then you can get to explaining what is happening around here." His tone was absolute, a voice that Gavin seldom used, making it all the more finite. He held out his wrist expectantly and Michael grimaced.

"Are you sure?" He moved hesitantly and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you mong! Now hurry up so I can get some bloody answers." He paused, chuckling. "No pun intended."

Michael pressed his lips to Gavin's wrist before sinking his fangs in slowly, taking several deep drinks before pulling off, his head clearing up almost immediately.

"W-wow." He blinked several times.

Gavin was wrapping his wrist up in fabric, wincing slightly. "Better?"

"Loads." Michael nodded, even managing to smile. Gavin had come back. Gavin had actually come back!

"I now expect a full explanation. Like, why does the name Gideon sound so familiar? And Vincent? Why do I want to be by you even more than before? I just... why?" Michael cocked his head to the side in shock.

"Vincent was what I used to go by. And Gideon..." He trailed off, his gaze following. "You're probably a bit woozy. I'll order a pizza and we'll talk."

One pizza delivery later, the two men sat on Michael's couch, facing one another in awkward silence.

"Well?" Gavin demanded and Michael's face flushed.

"Just gimme a sec, it's a lot to tell!" He groaned. "Promise you won't freak out?"

"More than I already have? I'll try. How big is this?" He crossed his legs, taking a big big of his slice. Michael envied his ability to eat such regular food. He'd tried pizza and had enjoyed to taste, before he puked.

"Bigger than Rapunzel's glowing, magical hair." He deadpanned before smirking slightly. Gavin nodded solemnly at this. "I guess I'll start out how I did with Geoff-

"Geoff knows?!" Gavin spluttered and Michael glared at him.

"This story isn't going to work if you interrupt constantly."

"Right. Sorry." Gavin took another bite.

"Okay, I was born on July twenty-fourth in the year seventeen-eighty." Gavin bit at his tongue but said nothing. "I had a pretty average life, really. When I was twenty-five, I decided to immigrate to the new colony of Michigan with Gideon, my... well, he was my love, I guess. We got kinda drunk to celebrate and a couple men," He choked on his words, squeezing his eyes shut once before continuing. "They had us in the alley and beat us. They beat Gideon.. they beat him so bad. I kept screaming, but they just didn't stop. I begged but.. nothing. I promised to save him and I failed." The familiar feeling of tears stung at his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. Gavin reached out and grabbed Michael's hand, squeezing it gently. "Anyways, I was hurt pretty fucking bad. A vampire, fuck I never actually found out his real name, offered me revenge in exchange for being his slave. And I took it. I took it in the worst way possible."

He grimaced, disgusted with himself. He never knew what happened to that child he left there. "I promised never to drink from another human again."

"So I was his slave. He made me call him master and do terrible things, and he did terrible things in return. In the year two-thousand and five, I finally snapped. I.. killed him. And I fled here. Started going by my first name, starving myself. And I was doing fine until.. well, y'know." He dropped off there and Gavin blushed.

"So.. you're not evil then?" Gavin asked in a hushed tone and Michael shook his head.

"Of course not. I never wanted to hurt you, Gavin." They locked eyes and Michael was once again startled by his beauty. "Y'know you look just like him." He whispered, their faces inching closer.

"I know." Gavin muttered back and the words tore through him, pushing him forward until their lips connected in a barely-there kiss.

Michael pulled back, smiling. "Do you want to go to sleep? You must've not slept to come find me at like four in the morning."

Gavin cocked an eyebrow. "Four? Micoo, I got here at noon. It's nearly two o'clock." Michael frowned at that. Had he really been in a pained daze for that long?

"Um.. okay. Do you wanna watch a movie, then?" He suggested to which Gavin smirked.

"Only if I get to choose." He grabbed the controller and brought up Netflix, scrolling through countless movies until finally picking one. Michael scrunched up his face at it.

"What the fuck is this?" It started and he stared in horror at the familiar fashion.

"It's an era movie, Micoo! It's based in the eighteen hundreds." He said the date slowly, teasingly, and Michael grumbled.

"Oh c'mon!" It was even worse when the dialogue started.

"We mustn't cavil, darling. Perchance you should acquire some risibility." The woman on the screen spoke and Michael would have laughed at the quip were he not so embarrassed that he had once spoken the same way, used almost the same sentence. He groaned aloud and Gavin snickered.

"Did you really talk like?" He inquired, grinning madly.

"Ugh, I don't wanna fucking think about it." Gavin burst into laughter and Michael puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "Shut the fuck up! It was a different time!"

"Risibility doesn't even make sense, Micoo!" He snorted, clutching his stomach.

"YES IT IS, IT- Y'KNOW WHAT? We're not getting into this!" He crossed his arms and Gavin's giggles intensified.

"Aww poor little Micoo! Your risibility is rather poor." He cooed and Michael snarled.

"At least I have a good one." He muttered, sending Gavin into another fit of laughter.

"You remember what it means!" Gavin choked out, falling onto his back. Fine, two could play at that game. He leaned over Gavin, putting on his most seductive voice.

"You are hampered, my dearest gull, within your vexation. Perchance I may defile your risibility with my demency?" He purred and Gavin sobered immediately, whimpering slightly.

He kissed the bruising bite mark on his neck tenderly. "Not as funny now, is it?" He ground down on Gavin and the latter gasped.

"God Michael, n-no." He moaned out and Michael grinned.

"Let's pick up where we left off then, shall we?"

-

"So how was your date?" Ray asked them early Monday morning. The two men exchanged embarrassed looks.

"Considering Gavin didn't come home, I'd say pretty fucking good." Geoff teased and the men blushed further, quickly taking their seats. As long as they didn't notice..

"Gavin! Is that a hickey?" Ryan called out teasingly and the entire office seemed to freeze, electric intensity shooting through the air. Geoff looked over and gasped.

"Michael, can I talk to you outside the office?" He didn't wait for a reply, making a beeline for the door and Michael bit his lip before following. Geoff closed the door behind them quietly before turning to Michael, his blue eyes full of rage.

"Would you mind kindly telling me how the FUCK Gavin got a bite mark on his neck?" He growled, his voice menacing and Michael sucked in his cheeks, avoiding eye contact and blushing furiously.

"...Um... Would you just believe that it was an accident?" Michael's voice raised at the end.

"No I fucking wouldn't. You better fucking tell me now or I'm going to kill you." He snarled and Michael shook under the weight of his gaze though he still refused to look at him.

He sucked in a deep breath, speaking quickly. "Gav and I were having sex and I got too into the moment and bit him okay?" He wanted to burrow down into a hole.

There were several beats of awkward silence that felt like an eternity between the men, Michael's face getting even redder with each second.

"...Oh." Geoff finally said simply, his cheeks pinkening. They stood there for another moment before Geoff seemed to remember something and his anger rekindled, though less fierce. "Do you know what you've done now?!"

"Um... no?" Michael frowned.

"Don't you know what happens when a vampire bites a human and doesn't fully turn him? They turn into a weird hybrid, they get sick and they die, Michael! They fucking die!" He whisper-yelled and Michael finally looked at the older man, chestnut eyes wide.

"B-but I'm not a pureblood!" He hissed out.

"That does-wait, you're not a pureblood?" Geoff stopped mid-sentence, his head tilting to the side.

"No! Fuck, does that matter?" He breathed a sigh of relief, but Geoff only became more frazzled.

"I don't know!" He almost yelled, running his fingers through dark hair, making it stick up.

"Well, what do we do?" Michael paced back and forth, as he seemed to do often nowadays.

"I guess we just watch. Look for signs." Geoff shrugged and the lad nodded.

"Okay." They reentered the room and Geoff gave a curt nod to Ray, who promptly returned to his work.

The day seemed fairly normal, and Michael was honestly beginning to relax, until about an hour after lunch.

"Bollocks!" Gavin suddenly yelled, tearing off his headphones and covering his mouth as he ran from the room. Geoff and Michael exchanged looks that each spoke the same word.

"Fuck."

-

"Maybe he just got sick?" Michael had said, but they both knew.

"Sure, that's possible." Geoff replied, but his voice suggested it was anything but.

So when Gavin didn't come to work the next day, claiming to be cold and extremely ill, Geoff drove Michael to the Ramsey household.

"Oh hello, dear." Griffon greeted him and Michael hummed back, his eyes set on one goal only: Gavin's room.

He barged through the door without knocking to see Gavin laying in bed, groaning softly.

"Micoo!" He squawked but Michael ignored it, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gavin moved to sit by him, taking his hand. His skin was like ice, Michael noted.

"Hey Gav." He tried to smile but it faltered, his lips quivering.

"What's wrong?" Gavin cut to the chase and Michael sighed.

"Gavin, I've done something terrible." He muttered and Gavin sat up straighter, squeezing the vampire's hand in comfort. Silly, Michael thought, that Gavin would be comforting him. "I... The bite I gave you... It put some of my venom into your blood. It's made you this weird half-vampire, half-human thing that's too vampire to live and human enough to die." He bit on his lower lip hard, drawing blood from a would that healed immediately afterwards.

"So I guess you have a choice." Michael hissed, holding back tears. "You can become.. a monster, like me. Or you'll die." He squeezed Gavin's hands and they felt cold. "I'm.. I'm so fucking sorry I did this to you. Either way, you're damned, and it's all my fault. I couldn't save Gideon, and now I can't save you."

"Michael, luv." Gavin cooed, smiling warmly, to Michael's great surprise. "This time I've spent with you has been the best of my entire life. Why would I not take the chance to spend eternity with you? I'd love to Michael, more than anything. Don't you say you haven't saved me because you have. You've given me new life, a life with you, and I wouldn't ask for any more than that yet you gave it to me because not only will I be with you for a lifetime, but for an infinite amount of lifetimes."

"But," Michael was choking on his words at this point "You'll be hunted all your life, you'll never be able to stay in one place for too long or people will notice that you're not aging, you won't be able to tell anybody, you'll never eat your favorite foods, sleep in a warm bed. You'll lose your family, your friends! Children will die but you'll live on forever."

"They'll live full lives, and I'll have the lovely pleasure of being there to experience it all. And yes, I'll miss the food and the sleep, but I'd give it all up for you, my love. You're my home. You're my heart. You're my Vincent, and I've always been made to be your Gideon." He paused before adding jokingly. "And besides, last time I checked, my only other option is dying." Gavin looked up and gave a weak smile that made Michael's heart flutter (well, if it did that sort of thing anymore).

"Are you sure?" Michael whispered and Gavin nodded.

"I-I'm not going to lie, I'm bloody terrified. It's going to hurt I bet." He licked his lips nervously. "But that'll only be for a while. And then I'm with you, forever."

"It's going to be okay, Gavin."

"I know."

Michael clasped Gavin's hand in his own before grabbing his golden hair and pulling his head back gently, exposing smooth, tanned skin. He kissed at the side that hadn't been bruised before sinking his fangs in slowly. Gavin gasped above him but he plunged forward, taking in gulp after gulp of blood and swallowing it down.

Then Gavin's eyelids had fluttered shut and his pulse stopped. Michael sat back, waiting as the seconds (maybe hours, he wasn't certain) ticked by.

Until he saw muscles twitch and a pair of shockingly beautiful eyes open and look at him as if he were the perfect one, not Gavin.

"Hello, love."


	3. Epilogue

Gavin and Michael, possibly the first and only good vampires in the world, were living together happily, a sweet, married couple at Rooster Teeth. They worked on-camera, but they knew that would change to them doing off-camera jobs in a couple years to hide the fact that neither of the men aged.

They adopted three children before they decided it was enough. When they came of age, the men offered their kids immortality. Of the three, one accepted. The other two settled down, got married, had children, and lived happy and successful lives. Gavin and Michael could not have been more proud of any of them.

Michael and Gavin moved to Britain after fifty years or so, and Michael had to admit it wasn't that bad (though they all used odd words, he'd adapted to worse). They watched technology advance, wars begin and end, and millions of fashions go in and out of style, and they never got bored of life, not once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Gosh so this story took me a long time and several sleepless nights but I'm just so proud of it and I HOPE you love it too. Please leave comments, fanart, whatever. A simple one-word comment would suffice because I'd just love feedback!


End file.
